


Hotel

by property_of_murphy_macmanus



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Cock Sucking, Cunnilingus, D/s, Daddy Kink, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/property_of_murphy_macmanus/pseuds/property_of_murphy_macmanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman seduces and dominates a very willing woman working at a hotel he is staying at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had one night. I decided to flesh it out a bit for my own enjoyment but received some encouragement and wanted to make it available for others to read. It is PWP but it will probably come in stages so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy! POMM

The snow-white robe stood out starkly against his tanned skin and shaggy, dark brown hair as he smoked a cigarette on the balcony of the hotel. Smoke rings floated past his thin lips into the morning air.  He haphazardly tossed a towel into the light brown wicker hamper the hotel had placed conveniently near the balcony door for guests returning from the sandy beach. He leaned against the railing, watching the sun hazily ascend into the sky as her cherry blossom scent wafted past the smoke from the cigarette stuck lazily in his mouth.

She had been in his peripheral vision since he had arrived yesterday; full of nervous hands and skittish eyes attempting to avoid looking at him, but staring avidly at the same time.   He had caught her furtive glances and smirked knowingly; he knew she was a fan but was trying so desperately to hide it, except it only made her more obvious to him. It made him want her more, too; to see her trembling, trying to be confident and strong, but it only made her appear shy, nervous, and fucking sexy as hell.

She had sort of innocence about her, like the shy girl next-door type, adorable and sexy at the same time.  Her long, dark blonde hair danced past her shoulders and wide, bright green eyes reminded him of Canada when he was shooting from atop of that godforsaken horse with Sean. It was her smile, though, that drew him in; it wasn’t the fake one she gave to appease hotel guests with friendliness. It was the one that crinkled her eyes filled with mirth and pulled her invitingly plump lips wide, displaying her teeth as she laughed.  He had seen it when she didn’t know he was around as she joked with her coworkers.

He stood up and turned around, leaning back against the railing as he took the cigarette from his mouth, blowing smoke out away from her sweet cherry blossom scent, coughing slightly to gain her attention.  He brought the smoke to his mouth again, letting it sit there casually as he watched her. His smirk blew into a full grin as he watched her hands stop as they reached for the dirty linen basket, like someone threw the emergency brake inside her brain.  Her bright green eyes stared unblinking; emotions displayed like a blockbuster movie, first startled then dilating in desire before drawing the curtains closed. She took a quick breath, as if to fortify her before a great battle, and stood back up as she opened the window of her eyes to tranquil, green seas.  Bullshit, he thought darkly; she was good at hiding her emotions, but not good enough. He saw the ‘tell’ in her eyes before she regained her composure. 

He took the cigarette from his mouth, letting it lounge lazily in his hand.  “So, why are you so scared of me,” he asked, softly.  He didn’t want to frighten his prey…not yet, anyway.

She swallowed hard before pulling up that fake smile he hated, “I’m not scared, sir, you just startled me.”

Nice cover, he thought, it was still bullshit, “Really?  You seem scared of me.  Am I wrong?”

Her hands fluttered, trying to find something to grab to hide her nervousness before finally settling on clasping them in front her, white-knuckled. How very lady-like, he thought, but it was just another tell. 

“Um…sir, is there something that I could get you,” her voice waivered slightly.

Another cover and yet another tell; he hadn’t had this much fun in ages trying to peel back the layers to who she really was underneath.  Not the professionally polite woman who helped guests at the hotel. “Yes, I want you to answer the question,” he said, calm and controlled.

He had never seen anyone swear without swearing, but he could almost hear the curse words going through her mind as he watched them sprint like an Olympic runner through her eyes.  Swirling, dark green lava flowed through their depths as her cheeks turned red, and her lips formed a hard line. So there was fire in there, he mused, deeply hidden under the polite façade, but it was there. It was beautiful to see and now wished he had grabbed his camera before he left the room; he wanted capture the darkness swirling in those eyes. 

Her teeth bit into her lower lip, before sighing quietly as she looked down, the flush of anger became a flush of embarrassment on her pale cheeks. The last tell comes out like a whispered prayer, through teeth biting into lush, pink lips, “Fuck.”

She breathes again before continuing quietly, “It is my responsibility to treat our guests with professional courtesy, no matter who they may be,” her eyes glanced up, almost pleading with him.

“Okay, but if it’s your responsibility to treat your guests with such courtesy, why have you intentionally tried to avoid me at all cost,” his voice still soft, gentle, and coaxing but his smirk only grew. 

“That’s because if I was around you, I would probably end up fired because I knew I wouldn’t be able to remain professional,” she plunged on, her eyes wavering slightly but still holding his icy blues, “I just assumed it would be easier if you were around staff that were able to treat you on a professional level and not on a fan level.  I apologize if I have offended you, sir.”

He sees the pain the admission had caused her flash briefly before hiding again and he slightly regrets pushing her.  Before he can say anything further, she turned around and quickly grabbed the used towels from the bin; trying to walk away from him as fast as her feet can carry her.

He was quicker though, dropping the cigarette from his hand in his haste; trying to reach her before she darted away again.  His large, callused hand encircled her upper arm firmly, pulling her towards his chest roughly as he inhaled her tantalizing cherry blossom scent. A startled cry escaped her pretty lips at his abrupt motion; it’s breathy and yet, strong.  He feels her body trembling under his hands and against his broad chest, it only made him want her more; naked, trembling, and begging him to make her cum. 

“Don’t assume you fucking know what I want,” he grits out and the trembling increases, “I’m going to show you exactly what I want and who I am, little girl,” he whispers the dark promise against her ear; her gasp filling the morning air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as they reach his hotel room.

She felt the tug on her arm as he pulled her through the hotel hallway to his suite; she couldn’t seem to find enough sense to try and fight against him. She felt like a docile lamb before a spring slaughter, letting him guide her to whatever destination he had in mind. The pressure of his hand never hurt her, but it was firm, masculine, and in complete control over her. It made her pussy damp; it’s muscles trying to clench around a cock that wasn’t there.  

She tried to think about what he had said earlier, concerning her passing glances, but couldn’t seem to grasp how he had noticed.  She really had tried to be so careful, so inconspicuous when she watched him. Except, whenever she tried to analyze it in her clouded mind, the thoughts seemed to vanish like the smoke from his cigarette hitting the wind. His masculine scent, with hints of the Pacific Ocean, swam languidly throughout her senses only distorted her reality further.

The click of the lock sliding free dragged her wandering mind back to the present as he opened the door, pulling her inside his expansive suite. He turned back around to the open door, hanging the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the outside doorknob before closing it behind him. There would be no escape for the lamb now and she knew it; she was trapped with a very hungry wolf and he wasn’t going to let her escape until his appetite was sated.   

A shudder rippled through her body as he turned back to face her, his eyes dark with desire and lust as he strode across the room towards her.  If she felt like a lamb before, it was nothing compared to how as he stalked her now, like a wolf nearing it’s kill.  She shied away from him until the back of her thighs hit the edge of the bed, effectively stopping her escape as he quickly covered the distance between them. 

His rough hands reached into her dark blonde hair; pulling it down hard as he tilted her head up towards his face, blue staring into green.  She gasped in painful pleasure at his roughness before his mouth swallowed it, ending any further protest she might have made. Her eyelids slipped closed as his tongue, that seemed ever present in his photos, slid smoothly into her mouth. She tasted of honey and her scent swarmed his senses making his cock twitch in response.  It had been hard, begging for relief, since he had taken the first hit of cherry blossoms outside on the balcony.

Her body trembled against him and it took everything in his power not to just bend her over the bed and fuck her right then and there; he had greater plans in store for her though.  His tongue coaxed her, helping her find her way through the kiss patiently; he knew he had startled her and could tell things weren’t firing on all cylinders yet. When she finally responded, though, it was like someone threw on all the electricity at once. Her hands, which initially hung limply at her sides, were now buried in the back of his hair, her sharp nails biting into the skin of his skull.  It was a single moan, simple, throaty, and needy, that turned a coaxing kiss into hungry, edging on almost violent; he ground his hips into her, causing her to shiver against his body.  The smell of cherry blossoms seemed to coat them and it reminded him of spending spring in Japan.

Her tongue thrust into his mouth, tasting cigarettes and the mocha coffee he had before taking a jump into the Pacific; she was instantly hooked on the flavor like it was heroin and she was mainlining it.  Her quick breaths took in the smell of smoke and ocean, tinged slightly with the infamous cologne he wore.  The slippery muscle of her tongue ran along the edge of his teeth, reveling in their sharpness and she vaguely wondered how they would feel biting into her soft skin. She could feel wetness drip from her pussy as they continued the passionate kiss, coating her lace panties. The room smelled like sex and all they had done was kiss, but no man had ever kissed her like this before; it was like he fucking owned her. 

He pulled back suddenly from the kiss, causing her to lean forward as her hands slipped to his shoulders; his remained fisted and tangled in her soft, dark blonde hair. Her lips were red and slightly parted as a needy whine pierced the still air in the room.  That trademark smirk played along his firm lips as his ocean blue eyes sparkled with mirth and desire at her response.  He took in her dark green eyes, heavy lidded with lust and nipped at her lower lip, causing her body to shudder in response to his teasing.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me,” he asked, his voice raspy. His eyes swept over her body as he removed his hands from her hair, moving away from her slightly. It made her feel more naked and exposed than she had ever felt in her entire life.

“Y-y-yes, Mr. Reedus, sir,” she stuttered, barely able to comprehend what she might be agreeing to.  Her cheeks were flushed, staining her pretty face as she glanced up at him shyly, but her face was naked with hunger. 

“Mmmm, good girl! Strip, I want to see you naked.”

Her hands shook as she reached for the buttons of her white shirt, stopping for a moment to take a breath to steady her nerves.  She unbuttoned her shirt hastily, not wanting to upset him, and let it fall off her shoulders.  It slid past her arms before landing on the smooth mahogany floors of the suite. She reached for the zipper to her black skirt and it soon joined her shirt on the floor.  She stood there, in black heels and red-laced bra and panties; her quivering hands moved slowly behind her to unsnap her bra.

“Stop,” he bit out, readjusting his hard cock as she halted her movements. He walked up to her as her hands fell to her sides, her eyes watching him as he approached her. He shrugged out of the white robe, letting it fall to the floor; his chest completely exposed, a pair of dark gray cargos hung low on his slender hips.  He deliberately walked around her still body, touching her arm before trailing his fingers down her slim waist.  Her whole body lit up with goose bumps and red flushes as she trembled under his touch, biting her bottom lip to stop the moan of pleasure from escaping.

“Take off the bra and panties, but leave the heels on; I want to see your body,” he ordered, sitting down in the chair next to the bed behind her as he lit a cigarette and dragging on it deeply.  He loved how the smell of cigarette smoke mixed with her cherry blossom scent; it created a much darker, richer flavor in the air.

“Please, Mr. Reedus,” her voice whispered, trembling slightly. She knew he would immediately see how wet her panties were; her pussy was leaking juice heavily at this point, “I’m sorry, I won’t look at you again.  Please, just let me leave.” 

“I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it; or would you rather be punished for not following directions,” his voice stern, filled with dark promise. Looking at her pert, round ass, his hand itched to spank her and he hoped she would defy him. He wanted to watch it bloom as red as the lacy panties she flaunted in front of his ice-blue eyes.

She tried again, turning around to face him “Please, Mr. Reedus, I have apolog – ahh,” her voice cut out as he grabbed her arm, turning her around to face the bed and bending her over it before standing behind her.  His callused hands gripped her hips harshly; hard enough to leave marks on her pale skin before bringing her apple-shaped bottom snug against his cock. She could feel it throbbing against her and it just made her pussy leak more.  She felt his rough hands slide slowly up her back; the calluses felt wonderful against her smooth skin.  She moaned, breathy and quiet, but it sounded obnoxiously loud in the stillness of the room. 

“Mmm, you like my hands touching you, huh?”

She didn’t respond, opting to keep quiet to avoid provoking him further. Her eyes closed as she tried to block out the sound of his voice.  Her pink nipples stood firm against the lace of her bra and her pussy drenched her panties at the low timber of it.  She gasped and her shuttered eyes flew open as he suddenly grabbed the back of her dark blonde hair, pulling her head back to look at him.  His blue eyes had turned navy, lust and hunger warring against one another as he glared into those hot, green lava depths that could no longer hide her emotions. 

“I asked you a fucking question, little girl, and again you refused to answer!  Answer me,” his voice growled out as his eyes flashed a warning, his had jerked harshly again on her dark blonde tresses, “Now.”

“Yes, Mr. Reedus, I like your hands touching me,” she whispered the confession like she was talking to a priest about how badly she wanted to sin with this man.  She stared up at him; trying to seem meek but her dark green eyes flashed with desire, exposing the truth and he chuckled menacingly. 

“You know I have to punish you now because you don’t seem to understand how to follow orders,” the mischievous smirk played on his lips as his fingers slid from her hair and down her neck, shoving her face roughly back on the bed so her pretty rear was on display for him.  His fingers trailed down her back before caressing and squeezing her panty-covered ass.

His hands wandered lower to the silky part of her inner thighs before roughly pulling them apart, widening her stance.  “Don’t move,” he commanded, “Or I will make sure you don’t fucking sit for a month.”

“Yes, Mr. Reedus,” her muffled voice answered, thick with hunger.

Maybe she was beginning to learn, he mused, not that it would help her now anyway. His left hand slid back up to her ass, holding her still while the right slid up her inner thigh, moving ever higher until he encountered her panty-covered pussy, sopping wet from her juices. Her hips bucked in response to his fingers touching her slit and she let go a high-pitched moan as her white teeth bit into her bright pink lips.

“Fuck, your soaked,” he exclaimed “Mmmm, your sweet pussy is all wet for me, isn’t it. I can fucking smell it from here! Your pussy can’t wait to take my cock, can it,” his large fingers barely caressing her clothed pussy, making her quiver.

“Mmmm please,” she cried out, “Fuck! Yes, Mr. Reedus,” her response muffled by the comforter adorning the king-sized bed, finally learning to obey his commands.  She felt his fingers leave her unsatisfied, laced-covered pussy and she whined at the loss. The line between fantasy and reality had been blurred and she didn’t know where one began or one ended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I should have the next chapter out in a couple of days. Thank you to all those that have left kudos and comments to the story! I really do appreciate them since this is the first time I've ever submitted anything I've written. POMM


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A punishment is doled out and she is taken to new heights.

His large hands slid up her back again, stopping at the red-lace of her bra strap, skirting around the edge of the material before he unsnapped it and removed it from her body.  Her breasts welcomed the escape from their constrictive lace binding, almost like they were breathing a sigh of relief.  His large callused hands reached down to cup them from behind her; flicking the hardened nipples with his fingers and she moaned in response.  His hard cock twitched against that sweet ass at the sound of her greedy sighs of pleasure.

“I bet your nipples are very sensitive right now, aren’t they,” he chuckled, pinching and flicking them with his rough fingertips.

She shuddered against him, moaning at the attention her breasts were receiving, “Yes-s-s, Mr. Reedus.  Please…mmmmm…it feels so good,” she begged softly, her voice slightly muffled by the blankets her head lay upon. 

“You like that, huh.  You like my big hands playing with your pretty tits?”

“Uh-huh…don’t stop…Please, Mr. Reedus,” she implored as her hips thrust against his hard cock, which strained against the confines of his cargo shorts.   He ignored her plea and released her breasts from the attention his hands were giving them; she whimpered at the loss.

“Mmm, don’t worry little girl, I will come back to those,” he said, his fingers explored down her sides, reaching her lace panties that hugged her slender hips perfectly.  Hooking a finger under each side, he pulled them off her ass and down her legs.

“Fucking hell,” he exclaimed, the intense smell of cherry blossom emitting from her wet pussy hit him like a Louisville Slugger as her panties fell to the floor around the black heels she wore.  “Damn, baby girl, you are fucking wet as hell and smell so fucking good. I almost want to forget the spanking and just eat that sweet pussy!”

He slid his fingers through the wet lips of her pussy, loving the sound of her crying out as they easily slid inside her.  He slipped a finger in and out of her rapidly, trying to make her lose her fucking mind. She ground her hips hard against his fingers and hand, crying out loudly at the feel of them fucking her.

“You like that, huh? You dirty, little whore,” he crooned out, “You like my fingers fucking your sweet pussy,” he smirked, watching her body respond as he played with her wet slit.

“Oh God! Oh fuck yeah,” she whined, her hips grinding against him, “Please fuck me hard with your fingers! They feel so good inside me, Mr. Reedus,” she begged, arching her back to look into those blue-flame eyes. Her dark green eyes shuttered slightly and her mouth hung open, panting for him. 

He slid his fingers from her pussy and into his mouth; her sweet-salty flavor exploded like an A-bomb had gone off on his tongue. “I’m going to enjoying eating that sweet pussy later,” he said, watching her eyes swirl with lust and desire, “But first, we still need to dole out that punishment, little girl,” he smirked at her, watching her pupils dilate further, leaving just a green ring. He loved her response to him; she may be all shy and sweet at first, but underneath that false veneer she was like the Mohave Desert at the height of summer.

He stood back up, grinding his cock once more into her ass, hearing her moan deeply in response.  He stepped slightly away from her as his callused hands softly stroked her round ass gently before raising one hand up and slapping her right ass-cheek, hard. She cried out in pain and lust. “Spread your legs wider, sweetheart,” he growled softly, his eyes drinking in the red hue that bloomed on her pale ass cheek.   She spread her legs a little wider for him, teetering slightly in the high heels she wore; he brought his large hand back down again to do a meet and greet with her left-ass cheek. The smack of skin against skin resounded loudly in a room that had previously only been filled with her wanton moans and his harsh commands.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned loudly, “Please, Mr. Reedus.”

“Oh don’t worry, little girl, I’m not even close to being finished with you,” he ground out through clenched teeth, trying to rein in his own need to plunge into that sweet body before him.  He brought his hand back down on her right ass cheek.  A lovely red color started to appear and his cock twitched uncomfortably behind his zipper.  He continued smacking her sweet ass hard, switch-hitting it until it blossomed brightly before him. She gasped out lovely pained moans of pleasure that went straight to his cock, twitching and leaking pre-cum. Her lips were rosy from being clenched between her teeth; it almost matched the red on her pert ass that was as red as Snow White’s deadly apple. 

He unzipped his cargos, letting them fall to the floor next to her wet panties and the heap of clothes they had created.  He walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his camera, “Turn your head and look at me,” he said softly, walking to stand behind her.

She turned her dark blonde head towards him and watched as he lined up the shot of her brilliant red ass, taking in her face clouded with lust. She heard the click of the camera several times; uncaring that he had just taken photos of her naked body propped up on his bed.  Her brain was so clouded with lust; she simply waited for his next command, his next order, his next desire.  His wishes were simply more important to her than something as petty as her own nudity.

“Crawl up on the bed, little girl, and sit down,” he said gently, walking over to caressed her sweet ass before letting his fingers wander down to her soaked pussy. He briefly played with her clit that stood hard against his wandering fingers.  She whined at his order, her eyes begging him to reconsider as her hips thrust against his hand.  Commanding, ice blue eyes mirrored her desire but they were controlled and calculating. She slowly left the relief his hand was giving her and crawled to the center of the bed, kicking off her black heels in the process, before sitting down gingerly on her tender ass with her shapely legs curled in front of her.

“Spread your legs for me, I want to see how wet that pussy is for me,” he said, moving to the chair in front of the bed.  He sat down and lit another cigarette, his camera carefully balanced on the arm of the chair; he wasn’t quite finished taking pictures yet. Following his command, she opened her legs; her inner thighs and pussy shimmered brightly with her juices. His eyes smoldered indigo as he took in her pussy just a few feet from him.  He drew on the cigarette before releasing a plume of smoke into the air, his cock standing at attention as he took in the sight before him.

He stuffed the cigarette back into his mouth, letting it hang languidly from his lips, before grabbing his camera on the arm of the chair as he stood. He snapped photos in quick succession of the young woman wantonly displayed on his bed, zooming in on her pussy; the lips were puffy, red, and smeared with her juices. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he released a cloud of smoke in the air before setting it down in an ashtray near the chair. 

“Slide your fingers into your pussy.  Spread it wide for me, little girl,” he said, the timber of his voice was low and seductive as he watched her manicured fingers delve in, holding back the puffy lips to display the pink layers hidden beneath.  Again, she heard the shutter of the camera and didn’t give two fucks that he was photographing her in such an obscene pose.  All she wanted was to cum for him, to show she could be a good, little girl for him.

“Slide your fingers in. Fuck yourself for me,” he commanded, his cock twitching and leaking precum as it slid down the shaft; he was dying to fuck her but continued to hold out.  He watched avidly as she slid two fingers between the lips before diving deep inside her; she cried out in pleasure at the feel of her own fingers sliding inside her. He had to clear his throat before he could talk; he was so mesmerized by the sight, “Yeah, just like that, little girl. Fuck yourself good on those fingers. You like that don’t you? You like being my dirty little slut, don’t ya?”

“Ahhhh…Yes, Mr. Reedus,” she moaned, sliding her fingers in and out of her sopping slit.

“Say it,” he commanded as he walked to stand next to the bed. His large hand reaching out and grabbing her hair, pulling it hard and forcing her to look up at him, “Say your are my dirty fucking whore and you love it.”

Her hooded emerald eyes stared into his, “I’m your dirty fucking whore and I love it so much,” she moaned through clenched teeth, pain fighting a battle with the pleasure she felt as she fingered her pussy. 

“Mmmm, good little girl,” he said, releasing her hair from his hands before he reached for the hand delving in and out of her drenched muff.  It was covered in a thick layer of her juices. “Clean your fingers off,” he commanded as he let go of her hand, watching as she slid her fingers into her mouth. Emerald eyes meeting indigo as she cleaned her juices off; moaning at the flavor of herself, making sure to catch every bit that coated her hand and fingers.

He moved towards the foot of the bed, leaning forward to grab both of her ankles; he pulled her towards the edge of the bed until her legs dangled off, bent at the knee. He pressed his knee into the bed beside her, looking down at her flushed face.  Bent over near her face, he whispered into her ear, “You would do anything for me right now, wouldn’t you?  You are such a needy little slut, you would beg me for it, wouldn’t you?”

She nodded her head before answering him, “Yes, Mr. Reedus,” mimicking the softness of his voice. 

He leaned in closer, biting her earlobe before soothing it with a pass of his playful tongue, appreciating the cry of pleasure that ripped from her throat as his mouth travelled down her neck.  His tongue and lips worshiped the sensitive area, his teeth occasionally nipped at her; the damage his mouth did left small, red marks upon her delicate skin.  He slid his tongue back up and into her mouth, diving in; he marveled at the honey flavor bursting on his tongue, mixed with the taste of her own juices.  It was the best aphrodisiac he had ever tasted.  The kiss started slow as he controlled the tempo, but quickly gained momentum, propelling them both further into a land of debauchery. It was a battle of wills; who would be the victor and reap all the spoils?  He was stronger though, overpowering the tiny threshold of will she had left as she succumbed to his raw energy and need.

She broke the kiss first, desperate for much needed air from the intense kiss, moaning loudly as his large, rough hands found her breasts.  Squeezing the delicate flesh, he dipped his head down and tasted a pebbly nipple, standing hard and rosy against the creamy skin surrounding it.  His cock twitched in appreciation against her hip at the sound of her eager moans and sighs. He hummed against the nipple, sending further shock waves through her body before releasing her breast and delivering very similar treatment to it’s twin.  Releasing her breasts, He kissed and nipped his way down her body, delivering small bites against her flesh.  It reminded her that she was his property now, as he made his way toward his ultimate destination. 

Moving from his position on the bed, he knelt down in front of her; his large hands opened her legs wide to display her drenched slit for it’s grand premier. He brought her ass forward until her pussy lay open, like a fine feast at the edge of the bed; the lips parted wantonly, begging for his touch and attention.  He lifted her legs up over his shoulders, moving his hands around her thighs until his fingers parted her sweet pussy wider for his mouth. Her scent was so strong in front of his face as he breathed; he felt like he could bath in it.   

His blue eyes looked almost black as he glanced up at her, kissing the inside of her thighs; the stubble from his stubble tickled her, making her moan as she stared back at him.  He alternated between licking and kissing her thighs, making her beg, “Please, Mr. Reedus…it feels sooo good.  Please lick my pussy. I’ll be a good girl, I promise.”

He ignored her pleas, continuing to tease and tantalize her inner thighs; her hips thrust up at him, desperately trying to get him to soothe her overheated pussy. He leaned back slightly, taking in her flushed, panting face and her emerald eyes filled with lust before plunging down to her welcoming slit.  He slid the flat of his tongue from the bottom to the top of her sweet pussy, making her groan passionately. Drawing her labia into his mouth he sucked on it softly, drawing it in deep, as his fingers released their hold on her pussy.  His nomadic hands ran up and down her sides before grabbing her hips, pulling her pussy closer to his face. Releasing the hold on her hips, they slid back up her body to caress her breasts.

Releasing her labia from his mouth, he plunged his tongue down to delve inside her, swirling it around before slipping it back out of her.  His wandering tongue glided up to her clit and he drew it briefly into his mouth, sucking on it; performing a staccato on it as her hips hunched, her voice crying out at the sensations surfing through her body. Releasing it from his mouth, his tongue flicked her slit again, before his lips molded over her pussy. He sucked on it gently, flattening his tongue as he stroked and kissed her tantalizing flesh. Her feet curved around his back as her thighs trembled against his face, the stubble playing havoc with the delicate skin. His tongue tortured her over and over as she moaned and cried out in the quiet room; the noise was accompanied only with the sounds of him fucking her pussy with his sinful mouth.

As he felt her getting close to cumming he backed off, wanting to prolong her pleasure; she whined in frustration at the loss of his mouth against her. Removing one of his hands from her breast, he licked the index finger before slowly sliding it into her pussy; her sigh welcomed intrusion.  He slipped his finger in and out as his tongue circled her clit; he fucked her pussy slowly with his mouth and fingers as her hips kept up with the rhythm he set.   Slipping his finger out, he licked her juices off before sinking two fingers into her dripping snatch; watching her heavy lidded eyes slide shut before he plunged his face back into her profoundly wet sex. 

Twisting his fingers around slowly inside of her, he found her g-spot and flicked his fingers against it gently until it was engorged as the rest of her sex. Tightening his lips around her firm clit, he sucked hard as he let his tongue flutter over it quickly. His fingers inside of her pressed up on her spot; she screamed and her thighs jerked around his head.

“Oh please…oh God…Fuck yes,” she cried, eyes clamping shut as her hand clenched on the back of his dark head, pressing him deeper into her slit, “I’m so fucking close…Make me cum, Mr. Reedus!” 

He could feel her insides flutter against his fingers; he pressed harder against the spot inside her pussy as his teeth gently nipped at her clit. Like a high-speed car chase, she was gone; she screamed as her hips ground against his face, smearing him in her juices.   Her eyes clenched shut as a few tears escaped, ruining the carefully applied mascara at the power of her orgasm; she had never came this hard with any of her other lovers.

After several minutes, she felt her thighs go slack against his shoulders as he removed his hands and face from her.  Her bleary eyes opened, but her brain couldn’t really understand how her vision worked anymore; she could only stare dumbfounded at the man who had brought her to such heights.  She watched in fascinated silence as he wiped his face off before sucking on his fingers glistening with her juices. 

Finally regaining some sort of sense of time and space, she sighed as she morphed back into the shy woman on the balcony, a blush returning to her cheeks as she thought of her wanton behavior. He only smirked down at her as he stood, his cock leaking precum heavily, “Oh little girl, we are far from finished,” he grated out, “Get on your knees, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all the compliments and kudos! Since this took a bit to get out, I wanted to give everyone a bit extra for being patient. I hope you enjoyed it because I had fun writing it ;) POMM


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He drives them both to the height of orgasmic bliss.

The few brain cells that hadn’t fizzled out were barely functioning after the overpowering orgasm he had given her, before he barked out another command for her. She couldn’t seem to make her limbs respond fast enough as she stared up at him from the bed. Her eyes were glassy and her sweet lips parted, still panting as she tried to catch her breath. Her legs were splayed wide as he stood between them, staring down at her; her juices coated her pussy and thighs, bright and glistening for the world to see like a porn star.   

“Does your ass need to be spanked again,” he questioned, his tone leaving no room for argument.

“No, Mr. Reedus,” she whispered softly, sitting up on the bed and closing her legs slightly as her hair settled around her shoulders in a tousled, dark blonde shower. Her dark emerald eyes glanced up at him, falling lightly to her knees before him.

“Good girl,” he responded, she stared into his indigo eyes as his hand grabbed his cock, stroking it in her face.  “Open your mouth, sweet thing,” his voice gruff and tight with arousal seeing her on her knees before him. 

Leaning forward, she placed her soft hands on his muscular thighs, opening her mouth as her dark emerald eyes sparkled with mischievous submission and lust. Staring back at her with undisguised lust, he slid the head of his cock into her warm mouth, her tongue sliding up the bottom before twirling around it.  He grunted, dropping his head back at the feel of her soft tongue circling the head of his cock before plunging into the slit; she lapped the precum off the tip, savoring it like hot fudge sauce on a sundae. 

Stepping away from the sweet mouth, a string of spittle trailed luridly from the tip of his cock to her mouth gapping open at him like a baby bird. His cock screamed for attention but he needed a picture of the little slut sucking his cock so sweetly. Grabbing his camera from the side of the bed, he focused on the woman kneeling in front of him. He snapped a picture, capturing her smeared makeup complete with tear tracks from her earlier orgasm. Her hair, before a shower of straight, blonde hair, was now tangled and mused.  She looked sexually sated and starved all that the same time, with her shiny emeralds staring at him like he was the golden ticket to Wonka’s Chocolate Factory.

“Crawl to me, little girl.  Let’s see how much you want to suck my cock,” he commanded her, fisting the smooth skin of this cock as he watched her crawl to him on all fours across the polished mahogany floor. “Ooohhh yea, you do want this cock, don’t ya sweet girl. You wanna suck my cock bad,” he smirked down at her face, arrogance and dominance radiated from him as he watched her kneel before him once again, “Open wide, baby girl.”

He slid his cock smoothly into her hot, open mouth, gripping her head in his large hands. They tangled through her dark blonde locks as her mouth closed around him; he let out a slow hiss at the feel of her honeyed mouth closing around him as her wicked tongue stroked his hard cock. She bobbed her head slowly around him and looked up at his face; his eyes were clenched shut and his teeth gritted hard, trying to stop from cumming into that sweet mouth. She took him all the way in, down her throat and, in that moment, she so happy she lacked a gag reflex. He smelled heavily of male heat and the ocean; it made her dizzy, wanting to drink more of him down like a heady, summer wine.

He couldn’t believe the feel of her mouth; it was like the Garden of Eden and Dante’s Inferno wrapped all into the intense woman kneeling below him. He opened his cobalt eyes, naked with hunger, watching her work those beautiful pink lips work over his hard flesh. Her fiery emerald eyes stared into his as she released his cock from her throat, a thin line of saliva shined in the pale morning light on her chin. 

She glided her tongue around the purple tip, lapping at it before running her tongue slowly down to the base.  Leaning her face underneath, she drew one of his balls into her mouth, sucking on it lightly before releasing it and smothering the same attention to the other one. She kissed her way back up to the tip and enclosed his length in her torrid mouth once again.  Her hands slowly caressed up his calves and thighs in soothing circles, the muscles twitching under her fingers.  Her fingernails grazed between his inner thighs as she cupped his balls, stroking them, tickling them. 

“Oh fuck,” he groaned as his body twitched at the feel of her hands on his balls; his voice deep and heavy with lust and need, “Suck it, little girl, yeah. Mmm…caress my balls. Yeah, baby girl, just like that.”

She swallowed him in deep, her throat constricting around his length before releasing him slightly.  Her cheeks hollowed and she sucked him in and out of her mouth, her hands working over his balls. He moved her head faster before pulling her in close, forcing her to take him all the way down. She breathed harshly through her nose as tears slipped down her cheek; she tried to compensate for the air she couldn’t seem to draw fast enough.  His potent scent swarmed through her mind like a nest of bees startled from their nest and out for vengeance. 

Suddenly, he released her from his strong grip; she gasped deeply, trying to draw in a much-needed breath before her low whine pierced through the air. “Up on the bed. All fours, baby girl,” he gritted, barely holding on to what little control he had left him, “I’m going to fuck that pussy, sweet girl, and your going to be crying my name before I’m finished.”

He watched with unmasked lust as she climbed on the bed; her sweet ass, still red from her earlier punishment waved a bright hello in front of his midnight eyes as she spread her drenched thighs.  He kneeled behind her, caressing the soft skin of her ass with his hand, before smacking it hard.  She wailed out at the biting agony and intense decadence his rough hand brought her. She looked back at him, “Please, Mr. Reedus!  Please fuck me hard! I need your cock so bad! Please…please…just fuck your little girl,” she sobbed out, not caring that she sounded like a cock-hungry slut. She wanted him and didn’t care how it happened. 

“You want Daddy to fuck his little girl,” he growled out.

“Yes, Daddy! Fuck your little girl’s pussy! Fuck it hard,” her debauched cries egging him on.

He groaned as his cock slid through her slit, her juices smothering his length with each pass through her sopping wet pussy.  He hit her clit with the head of his cock on each pass, making her cry out loudly as she wiggled her ass against him. Reaching above him, he grabbed the hair on her head, twisting it around his hand to pull her head back. Her back arched prettily as he lined up his cock and drove deep into her.  She screamed out in pleasure as her pussy walls stretched to accommodate his large cock, ecstatic to be filled full at last.  A deep groan ripped from his chest, reveling in the feel of her tight, wet pussy wrapped around his cock.  He was seated so deep; he could feel his balls press against her wet pussy, coating them both in her fluids. 

After a few seconds, he felt her hips squirm against his body, trying to get him to move inside her.  To bring them both to the ecstasy they were both craving.  Instead, he pulled all the way out of her warmth and slammed back inside her again. “Please…Oh God…Just…Ahhhhh fuck me, Mr. Reedus, fuck me hard,” she begged, whining pathetically for him to take her to a place far beyond their galaxy. 

“Is that what you want, baby girl,” he ground out, his hand pulling her hair back until she was kneeling on the bed in front of him, their bodies still joined intimately. “You want me to fuck you?  You want me to fuck this pussy,” his hips thrusting, his cock sliding hard inside her, for emphasis, “Huh, sweet girl, you want me to fuck your tight pussy?”

“Uhhh please yesss.  Make me cum! I wanna cum all over your hard cock, Mr. Reedus,” she moaned through clenched teeth as her pussy throbbed.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” he replied as he pushed her head roughly down into the mattress, leaving her ass exposed to him.  Pulling back out, he dove back in, sawing in and out of her wet heat hard and fast.  Her hips ground against him, matching him punch for punch.  The mattress absorbed her moans like a soundproof studio as his grunts and moans filled the room as the morning light shined on them like camera lights in a porno film. 

She felt like she was coming apart at the seams as he pumped is cock into her. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip as she felt his balls slap against her drenched slit, only increasing the heat she felt. He pulled out of her again; his cock glistened with her juices, before flipping them over so she was sitting him on top of him before she could even protest at the loss of his length inside her.

“Ride it, baby, fuck my cock good,” he commanded her, guiding her hips down onto his cock. The feel of his cock slowly entering her felt so much more intense than when he slammed into her, it felt like slowly drowning in an ocean of sin while angels tried to save her. Her hands were braced on his shoulders as her eyes met his and he drew her head down, kissing those pink lips as she seated herself on his cock; she groaned into his mouth as he bottomed out inside of her.  He explored her mouth, nipping at her lower lip before plunging his tongue back into to taste her honeyed flavor.

With their heated mouths super-glued to each other, his hands wandered to her hips, already beginning to bruise from his rough treatment of her body.  He slowly began to guide her hips, rotating them around his cock. Releasing his mouth, she cried out as she leaned back, her hands drifting from his shoulders to brace themselves on his thighs behind her.  She moved faster, picking up speed like a downhill skier with each pass of her hips against his cock.  Her voice moaning softly at the feel of him pumping inside her, his cock grazed her clit sending ripples bolting through her body.

“You like that, baby girl,” he crooned at the woman above him; she was so lost in the feel of him.  All she could do was nod as she stared down at him, their bodies moving like they had been doing this together for years. His hands skimmed up her lithe body, cupping her heavy breasts in his hands and pinching the hardened peaks.  Her sweet voice sang out in pleasure at the feel of his rough hands touching her body and his cock crashing in and out of her pussy. His coarse hands fell from her beautiful breasts jiggling above his head to her filled pussy. Sliding through the trimmed, damp curls, he found her clit and pressed it roughly.

“Ahhhhh Norman,” she cried, forgetting their little game as she felt the start of her orgasm burning low in her belly, “Please…ohhh fuck yeah…harder, baby, please.”

Flipping her over once more, he braced her legs over his shoulders as he peered down at her redden pussy lips lying open for him.  He slid his cock roughly back into her as his kneeled on the bed between her hips, pulling her closer to him.  Her ass was braced on his muscular thighs; her legs wrapped around powerful his arms. He set a punishing rhythm, causing her to pant and groan at how deep he reached inside her. Sweat dripped from their bodies, mingling with their fluids as they fucked one another. Their hips met hard, bruising each other with the force of each other’s passion.

He could feel her insides flutter as her orgasm rose once again, clenching around his cock as he pulled her close; their bodies colliding like a meteors hitting the earth. Her thighs fell to his hips and closed around him as his arms closed around her, holding her fast to him. Their lips open, panting life into each other as tongues tangled before releasing.  They stared into each other’s passion heavy eyes, trying to hold back the riot as long as they could. 

He cock hit deep inside her pussy as he felt his orgasm being yanked from his balls, “Oh fuck, baby,” the words tumbling from his mouth as he felt her clench hard around him; his name and God’s fell from her full lips, blending to become the same entity.  He jerked roughly inside her and a loud growl ripped from his lungs as he came deep inside her swollen pussy.  Their sweaty, cum-laced bodies lay twitching as their climax receded. Heavy, panting breaths blasted through the in the stillness of the room, both trying to regain a sense of where they fit in the universe as the lust slowly filtered from their eyes.

They sluggishly untangled their limbs, still feeling like uncoordinated foals after just arriving in the world.  He glanced at the beautiful woman by his side; taking in her flushed cheeks and still slightly dazed eyes and could only smirk at her, causing her to look up at him, tired but definitely sated, “What?”

“Babe, your fucking fantasies are going to kill me.”

She laughed, rolling over to face the stunning man who had claimed her heart over a year ago, “Just wait till I tell you the next one.”

Norman just laughed hard at the grinning woman next to him, reaching for her as she cuddled into his side, “I made need a month to recover before we try the next one out,” his mouth seeking hers in a soft kiss.

Their tongues dueled languidly before pulling away; she beamed saucily up at him, “Wimp.”

His blue eyes sparkled like ice in the winter sun, “Obviously you didn’t, learn your lesson, little girl.  You must be dying to be punished again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!! That was sooo much fun to write and I hoped everyone enjoyed it! I really want to thank all the Tribe on Tumblr for reading it and providing me with great feedback!! You ladies are awesome!!! I also want to thank Takexvercxntrxl_me for taking the time to comment on the story and all the people that left kudos!!! I hope everyone enjoyed the story from start to finish!!!
> 
> <3 POMM

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously hope that did NOT suck balls and you enjoyed it. POMM


End file.
